Disclosure
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: How did Walter find out about Peter and Olivia? That's a very good question and here's a possible way he could have.


Disclosure

Spoilers: 6B, Os

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or Peter would have been with Olivia this entire time.

* * *

Olivia sat on Peter's bed reading her current case file, he was in the bathroom getting ready for work while she reviewed the previous day's leads. Walter had once again stayed in New York so Olivia had returned home with Peter. They'd worked around Walter's schedule for two weeks, spending time together when time found them as well as the cases.

Peter had moved into the unused master bedroom and got a bigger bed much to her relief as sleeping in a twin bed was hard even curled up together and sex nearly impossible but not quite. He seemed adamant to leave her apartment to her; he refused to set foot in it despite her invites, saying he wouldn't invade her sanctuary again. Plus he made a point that he liked having her there as he had never had a woman in his bed before...he'd always gone to theirs or motels.

"Briggs said he lived in Boston all his life right?"

"Yeah," Peter looked at her from the bathroom door, razor in hand and shaving cream on his face. "Find something to counteract his statement?"

"Maybe," she looked up as he went back to shaving. "Hey," he looked out the door again. "Don't shave it all off, I like the roughness."

Peter chuckled, "didn't plan on it Sweetheart. I'm gonna get in the shower so do you need anything before I do?"

"No but I know where to find you if I need you." She smirked, "I'm just going to get ready myself."

* * *

She was wearing Peter's MIT shirt and a pair of sweats she had borrowed from him as she preferred to wear his clothes when she stayed over versus her own. She did, however, keep a clean suit in the car at  
all times because of the job but she rarely used it on the job so she had it to change into.

Closing the file, Olivia picked up her coffee cup and headed downstairs to get some more coffee. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, the sound of her cell phone from upstairs reminded her that she had set it on the highest volume so it could be heard over their physical activities where it hadn't been heard before and Broyles had asked why she was late to an important meeting...she had pulled the 'I was working out and didn't hear the phone' card and it had been the truth.

Heading back upstairs, she found her phone on the nightstand beside Peter's and it was still ringing, it was Broyles.

"Babe," Olivia walked to the bathroom door. "Broyles is calling so you need to hurry." She moved away and answered the phone as she pulled out her suit to get ready. "Dunham? Yes sir, no I was awake. Yes, it looks like Jonathan Briggs is our lead suspect. Of course sir."

* * *

She hung up and began getting dressed, the moment she was buttoning her blouse an unexpected voice was heard. "Olivia?"

She turned to see Walter as she finished buttoning her blouse and at that moment Peter came out in a towel. He saw Walter in the doorway and groaned. "You're supposed to be in New York."

"I...I didn't realize you were...I'll be downstairs."

Walter left and Peter shut the door, going to the dresser to get clothes. "I'm sorry about that; he was supposed to be in New York."

Olivia chuckled, "it's fine, although a moment sooner and he'd have gotten a good view."

"Don't even suggest that!"

Olivia moved over and kissed his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you jealous of your father seeing any part of me? If so you should remember I stripped down to my underwear not even hours after I met him."

"There's a difference, he didn't know you and you weren't in his son's room. Call me possessive if you want," he turned to her and pulled her closer. "But I don't want anyone seeing you undressed in any fashion that requires those suits off of you. You're mine and only mine."

She chuckled as he kissed her, "same goes here." Olivia ran her hands up his back and nuzzled his chin with her nose. "Get dressed, Broyles is bringing Briggs to the federal building and wants us there by nine."

* * *

Peter got dressed as Olivia picked up their files and packed her computer away. Pulling her hair back, she moved to the bathroom and entwined her bangs into the strands. Peter packed his computer up and  
grabbed his coat. "Coffee for the road?"

"Sounds good, I'm ready if you are."

Walking downstairs, Peter took her hand and leaned over, kissing her head. Walter was in the kitchen as they entered, talking about the news from the earthquake in Japan. "The nuclear reactor blew so everything is unstable."

Peter moved to the cabinet and removed travel mugs as Olivia waited by the island. "Can we account the earthquake to natural occurrence or something to do with The Pattern?"

"Massive Dynamic's satellite survey should be done with the analysis by noon so we'll know then. If it's Pattern related we are in massive trouble because it was an 8.9 magnitude."

"Like we weren't in trouble before?" She took the coffee he handed her and put sugar in. "Let's focus on Briggs and we'll worry about the universe after."

"Fair enough, we'll see you at the lab Walter."

"Of course Son, good day Olivia."

"You too Walter, let's grab breakfast on the way...we have time." Peter took her hand and made an 'after you' motion with his other.

* * *

A/N: I was like, how would Walter find out and this came to me on a road trip.


End file.
